My Immortal
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Part 4 of Bite me. Finally. Jay is an evil vampire now and instead of loving Emma, now he's obsessed and she just wants her Jay back. Meanwhile he's taunting the gang who are trying to help. Plus, theres more trouble in town. JEMMA& some SANNY
1. On My Own

Emma Nelson was in her first year of collage, she shared her dorm with Ellie and Manny

Right now she sat on the schools stairs.

She was in wonder.

And heart broken.

Jesse did die that night when Tracker ruined them all.

Ellie was a wreck and she hardly used magic anymore.

Sean and Manny are still together though and both human.

Emma still a wolf, and Jay still evil.

Emma stood in Degrassi holding her neck. When Jay bit into her 3 months ago she thought that was it.

Sometimes she laid in bed crying all night.

Jay was now taken over by the black fire ball.. and she couldn't help him.

It took Sean, Craig and Spinner to get him off of her.

He would of probably killed her.

He wanted to kill her.

"Em?" Manny came on over to the blonde and sat beside her on the school stairs.

Emma stared forward "All summer I thought.. maybe he could come back"

"Em, Jay..." Manny let a breath out.

She didn't want to give up hope either.

"Jay was going to kill you" came another voice, Craig.

Manny glared at him when he sat next to Emma "He wouldn't do that, it's not even Jay"

"Some of him is" Craig said "You heard Sean, every now and then he knew what he was doing and just couldn't stop it" Craig confirms.

"Are you trying to make her feel horrible?" Manny hissed

"Guys!" Emma exclaims "It's okay..." she whispers looking down and stands up "Besides, it's not Craig that makes me feel horrible...it's Jay. And he's still out there..probably waiting"

Emma walked off leaving a sad Craig and Manny.

Emma was sure Jay was going to come after her.

Sometimes she even wondered if after he bit her..was he going to turn her into something like him?

A vampire.

It was hard being a wolf as it is.

When she got angry thinking about the evil in him, she lost control.

It was only Jay who knew how to help her.

And she was on her own now.

God, there was so much pain in her and she only wanted him back!

"Emma!" called Craig.

Emma whiped her tears and turned around as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Em, I'm sorry..I didn't mean.."

"It's okay" Emma cut him off "I got to go"

"go?" Craig didn't understand why, school just ended.

Emma nodded "Theres that Student interview tonight, at the teachers lodge" she informed.

"Oh right.." Craig remembered "See you there" he waved a bit and she nods.

He watched her leave until out of sight.

Yep, that boy still liked her.

But the vampire who held her heart smirked in the shadows.


	2. See You Again

The student interview was a night where the new freshmen of collage came and saw around the school.

Emma has already seen most of it so stuck with Manny and Ellie.

The halls had banners, balloons and a bunch of people walked around.

That night, at the same time, in Jay's old black mansion stood a girl with black hair, she read a book sitting on a black leather couch.

The house was medival looking, fancy yet coozy if that made sense. Beautiful floral walls, dark furniture, antique weapons plastered on the wall.

The black hair girl bit her tounge when someone kicked her feet down so they could sit.

"I'm hungry" Skinny said and smiled "The collage is having a tour tonight on campus. Everyones invited" he insisted, if it was public, vampires didn't need an invitation to be let in.

"What school?"

"The one up the street." He answered.

That was Emma's college.

Their leader came out of the shadows, Jay. He smirked evily "Lets go play then" he told them.

"I'll go get Aaron" The black hair girl said.

A blonde girl named Amy clung to Jays side "Me too?" she huskily says.

When Jay left the room Amy crossed her arms glaring at Skinny who kept laughing.

"What's that bitch human have on me?" she sneered, knowing what Jay's problem was.

Meanwhile at the collage Emma huffed and Manny turned to her "This is fun" she sarcastically said

Emma nods and looks at Ellie for a comment; the girl stayed quiet... she was a little bit quiet all summer. But it was okay, they all knew what Jesse meant to her.

Emma would be dead if she lost Jay. And technically she did; but she knew he was out there. It gave her hope that one day..eugh. Nevermind. It's stupid.

All of a sudden there was a crash no one was expecting and some people screamed.

The three girls whipped around and someone behind let a thrilling scream.

There was Jays gang and some other vampires who let their face go into fangs and golden eyes.

Emma's face went into shock as her jaw dropped, she hasn't seen Jay for the whole summer. Why now? Here?

Jay smirked standing on the broken glass with his gang of vampires and connected eyes with his long lost love

"Hello lover" he smirked evily, his eyes flashing some sort of amusement.

People were running everywhere and Manny grabbed Emma who was in shock still.

"Come on!" Manny yelled at Emma taking her hand again and Ellie ran another way.

Jay walked down the halls of the school looking around it, looking for **her**.

A girl was screaming and running; in annoyance Jay grabbed her.

Ellie.

She stared up at him in horror. Jay couldn't help but to glare down at her.

"Ellie" he evily greets. Ellie gagged a little and he held tighter to her throat.

"She looks tasty" smirked Aaron walking by and eyeing Ellie who shut her eyes tight. Jay rolled his eyes; Ellie wasn't what he wanted.

Where was Emma...

_**BAM!**_

Jay let go of Ellie who yelped and jumped back. Jay put his hand to his head and slowly looked at his fingers, some blood. Jay laughed and turned to see who hit him.

Aaron was staring and Alex and Skinny shared a look.

It was Emma.

Amy growled a little and watched between the two jealously.

Emma had hit him with a school bat and Ellie ran behind her but Emma was at loss now that she had to look at him, see those eyes. How could this monster use those same beautiful blue eyes..

She let a little shriek out when Jay grabbed her bat and threw it at the wall and away from her "You'd be dead now" he insisted. "But who says I really wanna kill you?" Jay raised an eyebrow

If his heart actually beated, it'd be skipping powerful beats when seeing his lover. It's been a long time, he was waiting for the perfect moment face to face, he had watched her from a far though, getting closer to her girl friends, wrapping herself up in her studies..probably to distract her mind from him, hmph, and then, hanging out with that stupid little boy, Craig.

Emma's big brown eyes stared up at him helplessly and he smirked to her "Missed you baby" he assures.

"Emma!" yelled Manny from down the hall, distracting the blonde as another vampire grabbed her and held her throat from behind.

Emma whimpered a bit.

"Don't" warned Jay glaring down at the vampire holding Emma "You even leave a stench from yourself on her; I'll rip you in two" he promised. He looked very, very mad.

The vampire gave him an insane look and looked back to the blonde girl who tried struggling. His vampire LEADER was telling him to let go of a HUMAN meal?

He huffed and let her go. Jay chuckled when she shoved the vampire away from her and grabbed her himself.

"Jay" Emma cried a little

Jay sucked in her scent and held her close to him "God, I missed you Em" he ran his fingers down her arms.

Emma let a tear slip, this wasn't her Jay. It was a demon with his image.

"Whats this lover?" Jay whiped that tear and smugly looked down at her holding her even closer it began to hurt her "Your so beautiful when you cry"

Emma swallowed hard with her eyes boring into his "Please Jay. Just come back. I'll do anything.. please" her voice cracked a little.

Jay pretended to think "Your lovers gone babe" he kissed her hard. Not like he use to. Emma shoved him and landed on the wall as he laughed out loud "BUT i'm here!" he shouts.

Manny and Ellie grabbed Emma and they ran,

"See you soon!" called Jay and watched Emma until out of sight until closing his eyes and smelling her scent until out of mind. Mm, vanilla.

Manny sadly rubbed Emma's back that night in her room, the blonde laid on her bed on her stomach crying her eyes out.

She was in so much pain.

"I just need him back" Emma shook sadly, "I can't do anything without him"

"you'll be okay" Ellie promised walking in and sat on the end of the bed.

"you got us" insisted Manny, nodding. Emma sniffed and turned over so they couldn't see her.

"Ellie, how do you do it?" Emma cried.

Ellie gulped "do what?" she asked.

"Live with the fact Jesse's gone" Emma sucked in a shaky breath.

Manny and Ellie sadly shared a look. Ellie looked down, she didn't talk about it much. Ellie stood up and went to the other side of the bed in front of Emma.

Emma's eyes were red and blurry from all that crying.

"Jay is not gone Emma" Ellie confirms.

"You heard him" mumbled Emma "Jay is gone and that demon is there, how are we suppose to get him back Ellie?" she hissed.

Her eyes suddenly flashed silver and she snapped up out of bed.

"What did we EVER do!" Emma harshly cried throwing her tables equipment off the top and landing on her butt crying.

Manny watched her best friend hug knees and cry.

"He loves you" Manny sat beside Emma pulling her into a hug, Emma cried in her arms but just wished to God one day Jay will be doing this again.

He was best at it.

"We'll work on it" Ellie blurted out.

Emma opened her eyes and looked to Ellie "Work on it?"

"Yeahh" points Manny "That ball was put inside him for a reason right?"

"Maybe we could take it out" shrugged Ellie guessing, "I can go back to practicing my magics."

The girls shared looks and slowly nodded.

They were going to get Jay back, rather the guys liked that plan or not, it was their idea and their sticking to it.

For Emma...and for Jay's love for Emma. He knew if he found out how the hell demon was treating her, he'd kill him, you know, after he slowly torchered him for a year and a half.

Emma found herself lying in bed.

She turned to her night table, everyone was asleep now so no one could hear her cry, which she started to do.

She bit her lip to try to stop, but as she pulled out her and Jay's old ring, she couldn't hold it back.

She just wanted him back!

Emma slipped in onto her finger and curled into a ball, trying to sleep.


	3. Cosmic Love

"We need this!" Manny said, pulling Emma into the club the next week and followed by Sean

Sean even nodded, grabbing drinks at the bar for them, "You've guys been hermits for more than a week now."

The guys didn't know about what Ellie, Emma and Manny were trying to go, learn more about the hell demon spell so they could rip it out of Jay.

"Hello ladies." Greeted Spinner, walking over with Craig.

God these two were glued together, it was somewhat cute. Best of friends! Unless you confused them for being gay.

"Wanna dance my lady?" Craig asked Emma, smiling dorkly.

Emma smiled sadly but nodded, she needed it!

_**I screamed aloud, as it tore through them **_

_**And now it's left me blind  
**_

He pulled her on the dance floor, and she moved to the music instantly, falling deep into it and swaying with it. It was a slow yet loud, powerful song.

Craig pressed her back into him and held her as she swayed.

The song made her get lost in it.. the lyrics, it reminded her of Jay and her...

It began to get more powerful and faster..

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart **_

Craig held Emma tighter, seeing something wash over her, something like vulnerability. Emma shut her eyes tighter, flashes of her and Jay making love in her head, she tried to ignore it and held Craigs hands that were wrapped around her.

_**And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound But then it stopped and I was in the darkness So darkness I became **_

A foot stepped onto the floor, and Emma's eyes immediately connected to the intruder. Jay. He smirked, staying near the shadows, leaving everyone who danced be. Craig didn't see him yet, but Emma did, she could even feel him near.

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark No dawn, no day,  
I'm always in this twilight In the shadow of your heart**_

Jay gave her an intensive stare through the dark, lights flickering by the beat of the music, Craig was whispering whatever in her ear but she only heard and saw Jay. He looked dangerous, looking at her til a glance at Craig, but one simple glance looked like the most threatening stare before he gazed back warningly at Emma, clearly a jealous gesture to make her back off Craig. Now.

The slow part of the song went as Emma pondered a way to get under Jay's skin, like he has been doing for months. She turned to Craig..

_**I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you..**_

The music picked up fast and loud again as Emma crashed her lips to Craigs, he closed his eyes and got into it as well, shocking Emma..she thought they were just friends, but he clung to her and deeply kissed her back.. whatever, as long as Jay was watching.

Emma pulled away and looked around, Jay had disapeered. Her eyes flared everywhere. W-where did he go?

Craig was breathless when she turned back to him and he blinked, "Well that was.."

"Sorry." Emma mumbled, hoping he understood it was nothing and squeezed his arm in that friendly way, "I'm going to go home."

She felt her heart aching, she hadn't kissed another boy since Jay. And Jay wasn't at all a boy so it was different, not the fireworks or loss of breath Jay usually did for her.

"I'll walk you." Craig said, walking after her.

Emma walked out the back, Craig was behind her and she knew it and let him follow, until the door slammed, leaving only her alone in the back of the club.

Emma gasped, whipping around.

"That..." drifted Jay, standing infront of her and leaning on the door, "Was not nice, baby."

Emma swallowed hard, tonight would be the night she didn't bring a stake. Could she of even of done it anyways? This was Jay..

But not her Jay.

Jay tilted his head almost sadistically as he walked close to Emma, "Were you trying to get me jealous Em?" no answer, he tsk'd loudly, twice.

Emma shut her mouth tight, fighting off tears.

He put his hands on her shoulders and she tried to fight him off as hard as she could, she struggled and he easily turned her and grabbed her into his hold, her back against him as he whispered in her ear.

"You kiss him again? I'll rip out his throat and make you watch." He growled.

Emma let tears fall and cried out when he spun her around to face him rather closely, his hands gripping into her upper arms so tightly she cringed until he kissed her hard.

It might of been hard, but as sick as it sounded, Emma sighed into it, before trying to pound on his chest to let her go. He bit her lower lip and sucked on it before pulling away from her.

He laughed, shoving her away from him and closed his eyes as he said, "You still taste so innocent Em." He then opened his eyes and winked at her, walking around her, "But we all know by the amount of times I fucked your brains out, that's not true."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart tearing into pieces, she got he was evil, but how could the hell demon know so much about them?

It hurt her so badly.

They heard the door being pounded, someone must of got something to try to burst the door open.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." He teased and began to turn to walk away.

Emma finally spoke up and yelled, "why don't you just get it over with? Kill me!" she heard his evil chuckling, as he turned and even walked up back up to her.

Emma stopped breathing, fearfully looking up at her once soulmate. Or..maybe he still was? This was so messed up.

"You think I want to kill you?" he asked, whispering, and then grinned, "I love you baby."

"Emma!" cried Manny when Sean finally bursted the door open. Jay rolled his eyes, humans and their steroids.

"Be seeing you, wife." He told Emma before vanishing.

Emma blinked twice, what the fuck? Wife?

"I'm sorry we couldn't of gotten there sooner." Manny told Emma, walking into their apartment when Ellie jumped up from the couch.

The couch was covered in books.

"Emma?" Ellie said, walking up to her.

"What?" Emma asked, exhausted, she just wanted to go to sleep.

Ellie looked nervously at Manny then back at her, "I-I was doing some research... since this whole thing has been my fault." She saddens.

"I don't want to hear anyone blame themselves anymore."Emma s "Besides, **I **begged **you** okay?"

"Okay b-but.. that hell demon ball? It couldn't of went into Jay" Ellie finally confessed.

"What?" Emma looked at her like she's insane "Ellie that can't be right, Jay would never be like this-"

Ellie frowned and admitted, "I've done a lot of searching Emma, I'm quite good at this stuff, the hell demon, it took over Manny and Sean's body because they were human, Jesse too.. it can ONLY takes and can take human bodies."

"Well then your information is wrong!" yelled Emma and Manny put her hands on her from doing anything to Ellie. Her eyes flashed gold.

Jay HAD to be under a spell to do this cruel stuff, he' d NEVER to this, not to her.

"Was there a time you saw Tracker chant something to him? Or strike another spell at him?" Ellie asked hopefully.

Emma remembered that night like yesterday..

_Jay grabbed Tracker by the collar pulling him up and paunched him in the face. Tracker got hold of Jay's wrist and blew a blue fire ball up his body for Jay to gasp and fall back in pain and choking. Spinner went to hit Tracker with the bat again to be magically rizen and zapped to the wall and onto the ground._

Emma choked on her cry and nodded, "He struck him with something that looked like lightening, but blue. It hurt him." She said

"Blue?" Ellie stared off before whispering? "Was Jay gasping for air?"

"I don't know Ellie! He's a vampire! He doesn't breath!..h-he was choking." Emma stopped yelling when she remembered that.

Silence.

Ellie's mouth fell before she took a deep breath, "Emma, that was a spell to bring back his real vampire, the one before he fought against the urges of blood and monster instincts. Not a lot of vampires could do it but Jay was strong enough to bring his soul back, his good back, but I think Tracker pushed the good so far the evil came back.. it has full control. Jay IS in there, but it's only his monster side, don't know right from wrong, does things without thought."

Emma fell down, thankgod the couch was right there. She was sure she was in shock. So it was the real vampire Jay who was out?

Not the hell demon.

Jay was truly...evil now, a real vampire.

Emma looked up fearfully, "If that's true...then we have a problem."

Jay had once told her the start of when he became a vampire, he was stronger than others, because he was turned so long ago, he was almost the son of the very first vampire.

He craved blood more than he craved life. He was an animal he said, the only reason he pulled himself back and fought for his soul again was when the demon in him bit a little girl, killed her twin sister, and sired her so she'd stay 13 years old for the rest of her life, knowing what he did, scared for life knowing that monsters were real and she was now one of them.

The look in his eye, his vampire side still haunted him..and now, he was out again.


End file.
